phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Save Summer
" |image = Phineas and gang dangling from rope 2.png |caption = Phineas and the gang saving summer and the world |season = 4 |production = 429/430 |broadcast = 208 |story = Dani Vetere Jim Bernstein Martin Olson Scott Peterson |ws = J.G. Orrantia Eddie Pittman Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Joshua Pruett John Mathot Mike Bell Kyle Menke Mike Diederich |director = Robert F. Hughes Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = June 20, 2014 |international = June 14, 2014 (Disney XD Spain) |xd = June 9, 2014 |abcf = |pairedwith = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas, Ferb and the gang host a global summer concert – just as Doofenshmirtz's latest "-inator" invention moves the Earth, putting summer itself in jeopardy. Episode Summary Act I |thumb|left]] Phineas and the gang are putting on a rocking concert in Danville Park in celebration of Summer All Over the World. But they also play simultaneously in places like London, Paris, the Swiss Alps, Tokyo, Millennium Park in Chicago, and Antarctica. They explain that they are implementing Ferbographic technology to project their images all over the world and are actually doing a virtual concert in their own backyard. Just as Phineas introduces Perry, he disappears. Carl is driving Perry and Major Monogram to the O.W.C.A. graduation event. Monogram receives a message from his superior, Colonel Contraction, who is a little surprised that the event will be shared with another event in the same ballroom, but he's still bringing the cake. Contraction warns Monogram that his position is at stake if anything goes wrong. At the Knights of Danville Hall, Doofenshmirtz is disappointed that Norm registered the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Disservice Awards in a shared ballroom, but happy that he registered it under a covert name. It is soon revealed that both O.W.C.A and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. are sharing the same ballroom. The O.W.C.A agents cheer too loudly for Doofenshmirtz to introduce the awards, and Doofenshmirtz shouts loudly. Monogram decides to go to the other space and give them a piece of his mind, until they find out they're sharing the space with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. A huge country-western style street fight between the two organizations breaks out. Meanwhile, Linda gives Candace her box of old stuff from the attic. Linda insists to her daughter that she could have gotten the box herself, but Candace makes an excuse about not doing it. Linda surmises that her daughter still has arachnophobia, which Candace attempts to deny, but gets jittery when she thinks she sees a spider in the box. Linda shows her that it is only a butterfly-shaped hair clip. Linda then informs Candace that she and Lawrence are going spelunking in a cave, since her father found a Groupon for a spelunking "journey of self-discovery". As always, she tells Candace that she is in charge. Colonel Contraction finally arrives at the ballroom, but is surprised when he sees the results of the fight. Since Monogram lost the security deposit on the ballroom, Contraction fires Monogram, taking the first "M" from his uniform as well as his mustache. Contraction assigns Carl as the temporary Provisional Unpaid Major-in-Charge, and gives Major-in-Charge Carl Monogram's old mustache. As the O.W.C.A. agents salute and hum The Battle Hymn of the Republic, Monogram leaves the Knights of Danville Hall with his head high and his heart broken. Back in her bedroom, Candace goes through her box and finds a lot of Ducky Momo and princess-themed nostalgia. Suddenly, she comes upon a videocassette labeled "For: Future Candace!" that she does not seem to remember. She goes into the backyard and unintentionally joins the virtual global concert while asking Phineas how to watch the video. Phineas tells his sister that their father keeps a universal video player in the garage. She thanks him and tells him to continue their "non-bustable activity". At the Tri-State State Park Donkey Caverns, Linda and Lawrence find out from the nebbish spelunking tour guide that there actually is no self-discovery on the tour. The brochure said "Inner Spelunking with Soul", but it should have said "Inner Spelunking with Saul", since the tour guide's name is Saul. Candace finds the universal video player and puts the video in. She finds that it is a video she and Stacy recorded when she was five years old. Five-year-old Candace tells Future Candace that she had a great summer but was unable to do everything she wanted and made a list of things for Future Candace to do. This list includes inventing a new ice cream flavor, winning a first grade spelling bee and riding a unicorn. Young Stacy then tells Young Candace not to forget to include overcoming her fear of spiders. Suddenly, Future Candace is unsure of the list. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Agent P arrives in time to be trapped in foam. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that today he is not attempting to take over the Tri-State Area. His scheme is concerning his skin. He accidentally bought a crate of SPF 110 sunscreen on sale, but he meant to get SPF 120. Rather than make the obligatory trip back to the store and return it, he made an inator that uses the mass of Jupiter to make the Earth move further away from the sun so that he can use the SPF 110 sunscreen. Perry escapes from his trap and fights with Doofenshmirtz. When he throws Perry across the room, Perry accidentally activates the inator and the Earth starts moving away from the sun. Act II Candace and Stacy feel the Earth moving. Candace asks her brother what is happening, and Phineas is not really sure. He and the gang have Irving fill in for them while they find out what happened. Irving sings the only song he knows, a campfire song about the dangers of nature that his mother taught him. Phineas discovers that the barometric pressure has gone down dramatically. He knows something further is up when he notices ducks already flying south. Baljeet suggests doing further tests with the weather using his weather balloon. Meanwhile, Candace shows Stacy the list she made. Stacy believes that Candace overcoming her arachnophobia will be the most difficult. Candace once again attempts to show she's not afraid of spiders, and is once again scared by the hair-clip that looks like a butterfly. In the caverns, Saul is just as easily scared by a salamander when Lawrence points out its gills are on the outside of its body. Having failed to stop Doofenshmirtz from moving the Earth, Perry returns back to O.W.C.A headquarters, where he discovers that all the agents are not wearing their fedoras and acting like animals. Major-in-Charge Carl is hiding from the chaos in a kennel. Monty enters the headquarters and learns from Carl that his father was fired and Carl was promoted. Carl receives a message from Agent Squab, the French surveillance pigeon, that there was something strange in the weather and that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was gathering for a secret meeting. Monty gives Carl a pep talk and tells him to be a leader and to ask himself "What would Major Monogram do?". Carl instructs all the agents to get out into the field and Perry to go to City Hall. Monty volunteers his service as an agent to know what L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is up to, to which Carl reluctantly accepts. The mustache-less ex-major Monogram is now working at Mr. Slushy Dawg behind the drive-thru counter. He believes Jeremy is about to fire him and resigns before he can. But it turns out Jeremy was about to ask Monogram to clean the bathroom. Candace already completed the first three things on her list. She invented a grilled cheese flavored ice cream, she won a first grade spelling bee, and rode a unicorn (actually a donkey with a horn tied onto its head that she named "Rainbow".) However, she still refuses to overcome her fear of spiders. At Danville City Hall, Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz is holding a press conference to the angry Danvillians about the sudden change in the weather. When one of the citizens sees how comfy Roger's sweater looks, they storm the building, hoping to get it, much to Roger's dismay. Agent P arrives to Roger's rescue and lifts him up to safety on the roof. However, suddenly, Roger does not know how to get down from the roof. At Baljeet's house, the gang, now wearing their Christmas attire, discovers through Baljeet's weather balloon that the Earth has somehow moved away from the sun. Phineas decides they should run more tests to confirm this hypothesis. At a drafty abandoned warehouse, Monty spies on the secret L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. meeting. Rodney motions that both O.W.C.A. and Danville City Hall are in a moment of panic ever since the Earth moved away from the Sun, and suggests they kidnap all the agents of O.W.C.A. and lock them away in the warehouse so that they can play dirty. Doofenshmirtz also confesses to his fellow villains that he was responsible for moving the Earth away from the sun, even showing the blueprints of his -inator to prove it (much to the delight of the villains). Despite his rivalry with Doofenshmirtz, Rodney (who is quite impressed that Doofenshmirtz has finally suceeded in a grand evil scheme for once) suggests that they take the opportunity to enact their ultimate plan: taking over the world. Monty nearly blows his cover when he gasps sharply at this, but Dr. Diminutive believes the sound to be the building settling (though Rodney doesn't seem to buy it). Monty leaves to warn Carl. Candace and Stacy are at the Spider Pavilion of the Danville Insect Emporium. Candace does not want to go in there. To attempt to prove that spiders are harmless, Stacy sticks her finger into a spider cage and instantly gets bitten. She is soon carted off by an ambulance to the hospital. Candace feels sorry for Stacy that her arachnophobia got her best friend bitten, but relieved that she was saved. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Isabella runs one more test with a tennis ball, and comes up with the same results. This confirms that the Earth has moved away from the sun. At first, Buford is confident that there is next summer to look forward to, but Phineas tells him that if they don't do anything, there isn't going to be a next summer. Act III In a West Side Story-esque musical number, all the villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. capture the agents of O.W.C.A.. Back in the backyard, Buford shows a simulation of what would happen if they grew magnets under the Earth's core. Baljeet shows another simulation of what would happen if they turned the Earth's core into a gyroscope, however, both end up with the same results of the Earth being destroyed. In the caverns, Lawrence and Linda's spelunking tour is not going well as Saul is shown to be more and more inept as he almost gets trapped in a small hole. In the abandoned warehouse, all the agents are locked up in cages. However, Doofenshmirtz points out that Perry is still out there. Rodney decides it is high time to hold the world ransom and the villains head off to arrange a press conference outside City Hall. In her bedroom, Candace is attempting to overcome her fear of spiders, but to no avail. She assures herself that summer is not over yet, but when she looks outside, all the trees have lost their leaves. She puts on her Christmas attire, heads into the backyard and immediately accuses her brothers of doing something to summer. At the press conference outside City Hall, Doofenshmirtz presents out a list of all of the villains' demands to be met in order to bring the Earth back into position. Rodney criticizes the way Doofenshmirtz gives the demands and decides to take over. He reveals that he made an -inizer ten times the size and strength of Doofenshmirtz's -inator that will doom the Earth into a new ice age if L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands will not be met. Upon hearing this, Doofenshmirtz begins to feel that this is getting out of control. Act IV Phineas explains to Candace that he is not responsible for moving the Earth and that he is trying to save it. He tells her that he and the gang built a rocket to put on top of Mount Danville. Candace tells him that only one rocket won't put the Earth back into orbit. Phineas tells her he recruited the assistance of other kids around the world, including Floria and Abdul on Mount Kilimanjaro, Ganesh and Kabul on Mount Everest, Vsevolod and Vanko on Mount Elbrus, and Lupert and Eporwold on Mount Haggenhuge. He goes on further to tell her all the rockets have to be synchronized through a control panel and asks Candace to man the control panel. Candace then asks why Irving couldn't do it instead, and Phineas replies that his song is currently trending online. Monty returns to the O.W.C.A. headquarters to warn Carl that the villains have captured all the agents. Monty suggests a rescue operation. Carl is hesitant, stating that they are outnumbered, but Monty points out that with Agent P and the element of surprise, there is no way they can fail. At that point, Monty, Carl, and Perry head off to rescue the agents. Candace informs the gang that the Mount Kilimanjaro rocket is in place. She closes her capsule but still fears the possibility of spiders in the room. Isabella checks communication with the others. Everyone is online except for Mount Haggenhuge. Eporwold the goat headbutts the rocket to function and all rockets are in place. Candace fires up the rockets and the Earth briefly moves back into its orbit. After getting some of Candace's grilled cheese flavored ice cream cones (to the annoyance of Doofenshmirtz), Rodney checks in with the world leaders to see if all of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands were met. However, President Obama informs him that all demands were met except for the pretzels due to Vice President Biden leaving the tub on the roof of the car. With that, Rodney fires up the -inizer and the Earth moves further away from the sun to perpetual winter. Candace informs Phineas that the Earth is moving in the wrong direction and pushes the levers into the red. Phineas yells at her not to do that since that would risk splitting the Earth in half. Suddenly, the power goes out in Candace's capsule. Phineas tells her there is a spare electromagnetic coupling fuse, but it is in Ferb's box in the attic. Candace gives a very loud scream because the attic is where all the spiders are. The villains hear this scream and Dr. Diminutive once again guesses it is the building settling. Act V By this point, the entire world is now in perpetual winter. Rodney celebrates the fact that they are closer to world domination, but now, Doofenshmirtz wants out because taking over the world is not what he had in mind. He decides to go out for some fresh air, to which Rodney responds that he needs a chiropractor as well for his slouch, much to Doof's anger and the other villains' amusement. Monogram, now homeless, is in an alleyway talking to a rat and makes him a little fedora out of a newspaper. Doofenshmirtz finds Monogram and blames him for the weather (though he later confesses that he himself is responsible for the weather). He points out that if Monogram were not in an alleyway sulking and had stopped L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. there would not be a perpetual winter. He gives Monogram two cents out of pity before leaving. Monty, Carl and Agent P sneak into the warehouse, but they encounter five goons (one of them that Monty describes as a cave troll because of his large size), presumably hired by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to watch for intruders. Monty gets chased by four of the goons while Perry gets chased by the cave troll. Carl saves Monty by trapping the four goons and Perry puts some tranquilizer darts into the cave troll's butt, causing the latter to fall asleep. At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace starts to go up to the attic, but then goes back down nervously. She calls Stacy for some support, but Stacy is still in the hospital all swollen from the spider bite, so Candace decides she is on her own. Meanwhile, the rat that Monogram recruited frees all the captured agents. In the meantime, Doofenshmirtz returns to the warehouse and declares that he has had enough of this and now wants to return the Earth back to its proper orbit. He attempts to rest the -inizer into reversing the process, but Rodney engages into a fight with him over the controls. The platform that the -inizer rests on begins to raise as Rodney explains he will move the Earth even further from the sun into a new ice age. Back in the attic, a still frightened Candace keeps trying to climb up. Phineas appears in the attic as a hologram to see what is taking her so long. Candace explains she still has not overcome her arachnophobia. Phineas gives her a pep talk by reminding her of her past endeavors. Candace goes into the attic more confident and forgetful of what she was afraid of, until Phineas unintentionally reminds her, making her scared again. Monty, Carl and Perry witness Doofenshmirtz and Rodney going up to the roof. Just as they are about to stop them (unaware that Doofenshmirtz only wants to return the Earth), they are stopped by Dr. Diminutive. Monty attempts to punch him from behind, but fails before he is so short. Fortunately, Monogram arrives with the escaped agents. A country-western style street-fight breaks out between O.W.C.A. and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. not too dissimilar from the brawl in the Knights of Danville Hall earlier, which Dr. Diminutive notices. Deciding that it's not worth it, the villains all decide to flee the scene. Candace decides to finally face her fear and go into the attic. Much to Phineas' surprise, there actually are a lot of spiders in the attic. Candace finds Ferb's box, but when she opens it, she sees a humongous spider under it. Phineas encourages her to reach for the fuse past the spider, which she does successfully. Phineas informs Isabella of Candace's success, but Isabella tells him that one of the main locking bolts came loose on the rocket and the rocket is now tipped over. Phineas then tells them to fix it before Candace locks in the fuse. On the roof of the warehouse, it briefly seems like Rodney is offering Doofenshmirtz a team-up, but instead Rodney distracts Doofenshmirtz and takes control of the -inizer. Candace is having some difficulty in locking in the fuse. Buford and Baljeet attempt to rope the rocket up but to no avail. Phineas attempts to contact Candace but the signal is blocked. Rodney disables both the reverse switch and the self-destruct button to ensure that his plan won't be stopped. After hearing this, an infuriated Doofenshmirtz smacks Rodney with a mop, then sticks the mop under the -inizer to attempt to lift it up while using the unconscious Rodney as a fulcrum. As Phineas and the gang finally loosen the bolt on the rocket, Candace finally gets the fuse in and turns the rockets back on. However, the -inizer is still keeping the Earth from moving in the right direction, so at this point, Phineas encourages Candace to put the thrusters in the red. Phineas says there is only a small chance of ripping apart the Earth's crust, but they should be okay if they turn them up slowly and steadily. Candace pushes the rockets into the red and the rockets burn at maximum capacity. Back on the rooftop, Monogram, Monty, Carl, and Perry arrive to notice Doofenshmirtz attempting to tilt the -inizer off the roof to destroy it, so they help him out by shoving their weight onto the mop. As a result, the ray turns off and the -inizer tips over the rooftop, helping the rockets to move the Earth back into its orbit. This causes everyone on Earth to fall forward and Monogram nearly falls off the building, but Carl catches him. Noticing that the Earth will be moving too close to the sun, Phineas tells Candace to turn off the rockets, but the Earth is moving too fast for her to reach them. But somehow, the Earth finally stops moving and is back in its original position. Phineas tells Candace she did it, and Candace discovered that she somehow unplugged the control panel. She walks out happily to see all the snow melting and summer returning. Suddenly, the -inizer hooks onto the control panel, much to Candace's lack of surprise. With the Earth now safe again, Rodney is placed under arrest for his crimes against humanity and taken into O.W.C.A. custody by Monty. Monogram thanks Doofenshmirtz for saving the world, but Doofenshmirtz proves that he's still evil by pulling his hand away from Monogram's handshake before walking away laughing. Colonel Contraction arrives by helicopter to congratulate Monogram for rescuing the agents and saving the world. However, he tells him that they went over-budget thanks to the loss of the security deposit on the rental hall and announces the closure of O.W.C.A. Carl suggests that Monogram start his own agency and discovers that the name "O.W.C.A." just became available as did their old building. Monogram decides to call his "new" organization the Organization Without a Cool Acronym and move into the building. Due to budget cuts, he fires Colonel Contraction, who then leaves. Carl returns Monogram's mustache, but Monogram grows a new one instantly. Linda and Lawrence lead the still very frightened Saul out of the caverns. Saul dramatically kisses the ground after he's out and Linda and Lawrence leave him there. Phineas and the gang return to the backyard and congratulate Candace on saving the world. With summer back, at Buford's suggestion, they resume the global virtual concert, this time joined by their friends who helped them with the rockets. Then suddenly the Earth explodes. It turns out to be another one of Buford's simulations; everyone yells at Buford for this, but he insists there is a bug in the program. Transcript Songs *''Summer All Over the World'' *''Battle Hymn of the Republic '' *''Irving's Camp Song'' *''Doof 'N' Puss'' (instrumental) *''Slushy the Clown'' (instrumental) *''O.W.C.A.'s Goin' Down'' End Credits Irving keeps singing his camp song. At the end, Buford's presentation showing the world blowing up appears again, and after the credit "Directed by Buford Van Stomm" appear on screen, his friends say "Buford!". Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line I'm still evil! Monogram: Yes. Yes you are.}} Ferb's Line Sings in Summer All Over the World. Ferb is also heard grunting as he loosens the bolt from the rocket. What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Buford breaks the fourth wall by hypothesizing this is a special episode since Phineas is yelling at Candace again. *The pyramid from "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" reappears. *In the Spanish version, Dr. Killbot talks in broken English. *Candace is afraid of spiders, ironically she is a fan of Spider-Man ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") *In Summer All Over the World, Phineas and the gang are seen performing in: **Danville Park **London, England **New Orleans, Louisiana **Brazil **South Korea **Tokyo, Japan **Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia ** Paris, France **The Temple of Juatchadoon **Singapore **Antarctica **Millenium Park in Chicago, Illinois **Neuschwanstein Castle in Germany **The Swiss Alps **Italy **Canada **Uluru in Australia * It is revealed that Carl is originally from Chula Vista, California. *In the first two acts, the Earth is seen in cartoon form. For the rest of the show, it is seen as a live-action photo. *Second time a character attempts to create an Ice Age ("Leave the Busting to Us! ") Production Information * The name of this episode was seen in the picture posted by Dan Povenmire on Twitter (https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/327934355072774144). * Two picture of this episode post by Dan Povenmire at January 25, 2014 on Twitter.First picSecond pic * And then Dan post another on picture of this episode at March 22, 2014.Third, NEW pic! * Disney XD Poland confirmed on its YouTube account that this special will be aired on June 2014 in Poland. https://www.youtube.com/user/DisneyXDpl/discussion * The episode was set to air on the start of Disney XD's Animacation. * The title was originally announced as "Last Day of Summer". * This episode was made available to verified Watch Disney XD app users and Disney XD On Demand Users starting May 21, 2014.Episode name: Phineas and Ferb Save Summer, Description: Phineas and Ferb must find a way to save summer and prevent a new ice age. *In the original color design for the gang's costumes in London, there were way more Doctor Who costume references. The outfits that were designed by Eddie Pittman were going to be more explicit, but the final results ended up being more subtle.https://twitter.com/RedsPlanet/status/472110377271328768 *When this episode aired on Disney Channel, it aired as part of the channel's "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block. **In addition, when it aired on Disney Channel, there was no ad break between Acts 3 and 4. International Premieres * June 14, 2014 (Disney XD Spain) * June 27, 2014 (Disney Channel Spain) * June 28, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) * June 29, 2014 (Disney Channel Asia and Disney Channel Portugal) * June 29, 2014 (Family Channel Canada and Disney XD Canada) * June 30, 2014 (Disney Channel Russia) Errors *Doofenshmirtz is seen eating the grilled-cheese-flavored ice cream even though he was revealed to be lactose intolerant in "I Scream, You Scream". It's possible that he was eating a non-dairy variant. (Actually, given that the flavor was invented by Candace, who is also lactose intolerant, it probably is non-dairy.) *The period in the "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." sign is accidentally replaced with a comma. *Rodney appears with the other scientists at the beginning of the second fight with the OWCA agents but should not be there since he is with the inizer headed to the roof of the building. *In Summer All Over The World, when they say "Come on and rock the curve" the knobs on Isabella's bass disappear. *When L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. threatens to move the Earth further away from the sun unless the City of Danville meets their list of demands, Doofenshmirtz demands pretzels, despite the fact that it is revealed in Buford Confidential that Doofenshmirtz despises pretzels. *Monty pronounces Rodney's last name as "Rodden-STINE" (so that it rhymes with "line"), but it was previously pronounced "Von Rodden-STEEN" (to make it rhyme with "clean") by both Rodney himself and the announcer from "Great Balls Of Water". Continuity *Baljeet mentions that Buford has full-sized molds of everyone. ("Doofapus") *In Phineas' pep talk to Candace, he mentions the time Candace helped the gang rescue Klimpaloon ("The Klimpaloon Ultimatum", which, at the time, did not air yet), and the time she climbed on the baguette boat and he gave a similar pep talk ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Candace's love of grilled cheese is mentioned again. ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror") *Stacy's cousins appear in both their normal and anime forms in Japan and everyone is once again seen doing the "Caramelldansen". Phineas and Ferb are seen in anime form as well ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *In every shot of the Earth, the building on the moon is still there. ("The Doof Side of the Moon", "The Mom Attractor", "Cranius Maximus") *The map of Danville from "Mission Marvel" appears in the OWCA headquarters. *Doof mentions Lotsmo, the Walmart-like superstore first mentioned in "Mind Share". *One of the members of L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N. is the evil scientist from the movie in "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?". Allusions *'The Beatles' - During Summer All Over the World, the gang is briefly seen on a rooftop in London in reference to the band's well-known final public appearance. This was previously parodied in "Oh, There You Are, Perry". *''Doctor Who'' - In London, Baljeet is dressed as the Eleventh Doctor, Phineas as the Tenth, Ferb as the Fourth, Buford as the Sixth and Isabella as Rose Tyler as she appeared in "The Doctor Dances". *'Caramelldansen' - In Tokyo, the characters all do this dance again, and one of the residents holds a sign saying "I ♥︎ Sweden", a reference to the country that originated this dance. *'Romeo and Juliet' and the Hatfields and the McCoys - The OWCA event is registered under the Capulet Bat Mitzvah while the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. event is registered under the Hatfield Wedding Reception, both references to two different feuds. *'Battle Hymn of the Republic' - The OWCA agents hum this song as Major Monogram makes his exit. *''West Side Story'' - The beginning of Act III is a parody of the opening helicopter shot and prologue from this 1961 Oscar winning film of the Bernstein-Sondheim musical. *'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring' - When Perry and Monty encounter the goons and Monty states one of them is a cave-troll, just like Boromir sees and stated it. *'The Tortoise and the Hare' - Phineas instructs Candace to pull the levers "slow and steady", Candace replies "Like the rabbit in the story!", but Phineas corrects her as "Like the turtle!" *'The Tonight Show with Jay Leno' - When Major Monogram fires Colonel Contraction, he says "That's to be expected," referencing the two times his voice actor, Jay Leno was fired from The Tonight Show by NBC. Trivia *Second episode to have the word Summer in its title. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Third one hour special (40+ minutes without advertisements). ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") *Third appearance of Terry the Turtle. *The kids' Christmas attire are the same as those from "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". *First time Peter the Panda is seen with a mouth. *Rodney distracts Doof by saying, "Oh look! A horse in a bookcase!" *Second special episode where Isabella doesn't asks "Whatcha doin'?" ("Where's Perry? (Part Two)"). *The second special episode where Candace doesn't sing ("Where's Perry?"). *The third episode where every song is performed onscreen by the characters ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *Third episode to not include the theme song or a version of it ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel"). *This one-hour special has three songs, the smallest amount in any one. *Ferb has three lines in this episode, making this his shortest speaking role in a one-hour special. This is made sixth to "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" (nine), the movie (seven), "Ready for the Bettys" (six), and "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" (five). *This marks the first time a celebrity does not provide his own voice on the show. Kevin Michael Richardson impersonates President Barack Obama. *First time Monty calls Agent P "Perry". *Second time Carl calls Agent P "Perry". ("Where's Perry? (Part Two)") *Second time the phrase "I guess my fortune cookie was right" is said. ("Cheers for Fears") *Second special where no one says "Oh, there you are, Perry" ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). *Third time Carl wears Monogram's mustache. ("Atlantis", "That's the Spirit") *Fifth time Monogram is seen without his mustache. ("Perry Lays an Egg", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "That's the Spirit", "Perry The Actorpus") *First episode that Monty appears in where Vanessa doesn't appear in as well. *Second appearance of Mount Danville, previously referred to as Danville Mountain. ("Bully Bromance Breakup") *Some of the scenes of Phineas' dance during Summer All Over the World resemble A-G-L-E-T *Some locations from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You" are reused. *Third episode to open with a song. ("Bee Day", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") *Second time Doofenshmirtz notes the difference between an evil scientist and a mad scientist. ("Norm Unleashed") * Second time someone makes a video that ends with the Earth exploding. ("Lights, Candace, Action!") *As Buford pointed out, this is the third time Phineas yells at Candace. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") *Chad from "The Secret of Success" appears as one of the audience members at the global concert. *In this episode, it's revealed that until now, Candace was afraid of spiders. *Third time Rodney makes inizers. ("A Real Boy", Bullseye!") *Third time Doof fails to say a clever comeback after Rodney's insult. ("Robot Rodeo", "Love at First Byte") Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Ferb's Singing Voice, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Gordon Gutsofanemu, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Dr. Diminutive, Additional Voices * Jay Leno as Colonel Contraction * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices * Kelly Hu as Stacy, Dolores, Additional Voices * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Seth Green as Monty Monogram, Additional Voices * Wallace Shawn as Saul * John O'Hurley as Roger * J.G. Orrantia as Rodney, Additional Voices * John Viener as Norm, Dr. Bloodpudding, Additional Voices * Mike Bell as Dr. Killbot, Additional Voices * Kevin Michael Richardson as President Barack Obama, Additional Voices * Additional Voices: Allie Mac Kay, Frank Sontag References }} Category:L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Category:Special episodes Category:P Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Monty Monogram Category:Carl Karl Category:Francis Monogram